fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Rue
Alicia Rue is a wealthy philanthropist, CEO of Rue International, and a powerful Mage native to Stella. Despite generally being involved in technological advancement and the housing industry, her most notable establishment is her casino, The Devil's Frost, which receives many clients ranging from members of the Magic Council and royalty, to underworld brokers. In secret, Alicia is a member of Gigantomachy, where her establishments are used as the hideouts for the shadow organization. She also serves as the group's interrogator. She is member #3 of Gigantomachy, due to her strong connections, interrogation skills, and her company buildings being able to hide various items necessary for her plan. Appearance Alicia bears a rather youthful appearance, despite being in her late 30s. She has long, back-length, platinum blonde hair, coupled with fair skin and red eyes. She generally dresses in a white, button up shirt (albeit it is normally put on lazily), along with black slacks and loafers. She also has silver earring studs on each of her ear lobes. Her state of dress is generally considered more masculine, but in important meetings will wear a black, strapless dress and flats. Personality Alicia does not care much about appearances, her's or anyone else's, often going out without combing her hair, brushing her teeth, or otherwise dressed sloppily. While many consider this a downside, Alicia considers it part of her charm. She prefers to get to know a person herself before forming an opinion, and prefers to refrain from judgment in general. For important circumstances, however, she'll clean herself up. This is normally seen during Gigantomachy meetings. Overall, she is considered more of a tomboy, with her finding it easier to make male friends than female ones. Even in important circumstances, she has a habit of zoning out, not remembering what she's said or done, or what anyone else has said for that matter, until she snaps back to reality. This is linked to her duties as Gigantomachy's torturer, as, despite it being her job, she doesn't particularly enjoy inflicting pain, requiring someone else to be present to question and record data while she's at work. History Alicia was born into a low income family. Despite being unable to rise out from poverty, she still considered her early childhood a happy time spent with her family. Unfortunately, her parents eventually died of disease. This was especially heartbreaking, as there was an available vaccine and cure, but her family was unable to afford it. Alicia was then forced to live in an orphanage until she was a teenager. Alicia eventually encountered Vincent Alvaro, who offered her membership into Gigantomachy. She quickly accepted, with her particular wish being to end poverty so that no one would suffer like she had. Alicia was then gifted a start up loan by Eren Darkstone, and she used the money to quickly rise in power with her company. Magic and Abilities Heat Absorption: '''Alicia's magic gives her the ability to absorb the heat out of anything she comes into contact with. When touching an object, her body, upon activation of the magic, will take in the heat, increasing her internal temperature. When used on non-living or non-sentient objects, they are often covered with a layer of frost, or otherwise freeze and crack apart. This especially occurs on objects that possessed immense heat already, with the sudden temperature shift instantly shattering them. When used on sentient creatures, frostbite will occur immediately, and cause the affected area to become incredibly brittle. She can even freeze the air, allowing her to create slick surfaces or slides for her to move on. All the while, Alicia's body becomes hotter and hotter from absorbing the heat, with her physical attacks being capable of charring a normal person's skin with a simple touch. Alicia can also return, or otherwise expel the heat she absorbed at her discretion. This can reverse the effects of her magic, albeit if irreparable damage hasn't already been done. Alicia does not appear to be affected at all by her increases in body temperature, meaning she is practically immune to the effects of Temperature-based Magics, assuming she is able to absorb the heat into her body. The effects of her magic often tricks her opponents into thinking she simply uses Ice Magic. She has been able to use this magic since she was a child, and as such is very adept in its usage, having enough control to effectively use it for her torture. * '''Frost Kiss: '''Despite the name of the spell, this spell is not an necessarily an actual kiss. Instead, this spell can be initialized through any physical contact she makes with her target. This physical contact causes all the heat to be drained out of her target near-instantly, causing it to freeze. She often uses this spell for torture, using it to freeze specific body parts of her victims, and potentially shatter them. The longer she's in contact with something, the more heat is absorbed out of the victim, even in areas she wasn't explicitly touching. * '''Blizzard: '''After taking in a deep breath, Alicia exhales deeply, sending out a large blast of her breath. When her breath touches the air, it freezes everything, even the air itself. This creates incredibly cold ice constructs, capable of even burning those who touch them. Alternatively, it can also incase targets in ice, while also robing their bodies of heat. Against normal humans or weaker mages, this can prove fatal. This spell appears similar to a Slayer's breath attack, but is much different in execution, relying on Alicia's actual lung capacity in order to work. Overuse of this spell can cause her have trouble breathing or even pass out. It is her only effective ranged technique. * '''Heat Return: '''As stated above, Alicia absorbs the heat she takes into her body. This is possibly one of Alicia's most useful abilities, her ability to return the heat she steals. Anything that she freezes will immediately be returned to it's original temperature, even thawing body parts if she froze a sentient being. However, she can do more than simply return an object's heat to its original temperature. She can return more heat than she had originally taken. This can cause burns at a minimum, while being capable of cause combustion or melting at higher degrees. The power of this technique is completely dependent on the amount of heat she had previously absorbed. '''Immense Lung Capacity: Alicia possesses a high lung capacity, superior to that of any ordinary human. She can hold her breath for approximately half an hour, with this amount being decreased or increased based upon her level of movement. She often boasts that her lung capacity is the greatest of any human, although she's willing to be proven wrong. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Because Alicia's magic works better in close quarters situations, she is rather skilled in the art. With the swiftest of movements, she is capable of disarming and overwhelming several armed guards at once, in uncomfortable clothing, with ease and without the aid of magic. Her fighting style primarily revolves around grappling and holds, as maintaining contact for as long as possible allows her magic to work most efficiently. '''Immense Strength: '''Alicia also boasts an insane level of physical strength, disproportionate to her size and weight, her physique often hiding her true power. She can lift and throw men twice her size, and knock them out with as much ease. Her natural physical strength even rivals that of those who use Magic to enhance their physical capabilities, allowing her to arm wrestle said individuals and win with ease. Out of Gigantomachy's membership, her physical strength is ranked fifth. While this may not sound as impressive, as the group consists of only eight members, it is worth considering that her physical strength is ranked below a human/giant hybrid, a Machias, a Valkyrie, and a clay soldier animated by Personification Magic. '''Immense Durability: '''To compliment her physical strength, she also possesses high degree of durability. She can take a great deal of physical punishment from even Strength Magic users, with the blows doing more so to aggravate her as opposed to actually hurting her. At most she'd receive a few bruises. She can also take severe amount of heat and cold-based attacks without even flinching, although this is most likely related to her magic. Her high durability actually serves to greater assist her in combat, as her high body temperature coupled with her freezing ability makes it dangerous to touch her in the first place. '''Immense Speed: '''Linked to her strength, Alicia also possesses high speed, related to her well toned leg muscles. She can run at high speeds, and is one of the faster members of Gigantomachy. She can move so fast that opposition can't keep up with her movements, with her appearing to be teleporting. Even other speedy individuals, such as High Speed users, have trouble keeping up with her. When sliding on her ice floors, she can move even faster, while also hindering her opponent's mobility. '''Immense Magic Power: Alicia has high reserves of magic power, greater than even some of her companions in Gigantomachy. Despite being a famous philanthropist, Alicia is still known as a top class Mage in her home of Stella. She can continuously freeze and heat up objects for hours on end, without appearing to tire out or weaken. Her magic power alone is even considered a match for Miriam Cade, the strongest mage of Dragon Gunfire (although she has an edge due to her ability to absorb heat). When exerting her magic power, her aura is colored pale blue, with a red outline surrounding Alicia when she absorbs a great quantity of heat. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage